


The Eyes of a Canary

by NICH3860



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NICH3860/pseuds/NICH3860
Summary: All it was supposed to be was another assignment covering an increasingly disturbing situation,but fate had it's own way of handing out nasty surprises and a curious reporter now finds herself in the most terrifying of situations , will she make it out alive ?Picks up right after the end of the fourth episode of the Motion Comics.





	The Eyes of a Canary

Monster is a relative term, to a canary a cat is a monster. We’re just used to being the cat – Dr Henry Wu, 2015

Chapter 1 - Through the Abyss  
Rebecca Ryan wasn’t having a bad day, a typical bad day for her involved getting stranded in the middle of a flood while out on a field assignment, a bad day was her car breaking down en route to covering a breaking story, a bad day was being informed that the ongoing ratings slump of her evening news program might soon secure her a spot on the unemployment line, a typical bad day didn’t involve getting stuck under a tree while a dinosaur attempted to get a taste of some authentic bite size human steak courtesy of her, and yet here she was, backing up against the walls of the pit she had jumped into as the snapping jaws of an Allosaurus inched ever closer to her.  
They say that as death approaches, one’s life would flash before their eyes , snapshots of ones life that surfaced for one final time before sinking into the dark lake of oblivion, whoever said that probably didn’t factor in death by dinosaur, because all Rebecca could think about at that moment was teeth, two rows of recurved blades seconds away from sinking into her. A chill ran down her spine as she realized that she had backed up to the very edge of the tunnel , the Allosaurus’s mouth was now so close that she could taste it’s breath on her tongue, she closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate, she waited, and waited , and waited, opening her eyes a little she looked straight into the gaping maw of the predator no longer continuing its advance.  
It’s too small down here! Rebecca realized, it can’t fit anymore of itself down here , no sooner had a wave of relief swept over her that a fat pink strip emerged from the creature’s mouth and latched itself upon her , the creature ran it’s tongue over it’s intended prey, up her belly, over her breasts onto her neck and finally settling on her face, a slime like trail of drool being left in it’s wake.  
After what felt like the longest time the Allosaurus finally drew back it’s tongue as Rebecca resisted the urge to scream , strings of drool stretched from between her face and the retracting tongue.The Allosaurus then withdrew it’s head, backing up out of the hole, Rebecca began to breathe easy again when the tree above her began to shake from the force of something ramming against it, and this time she screamed , it’s trying to push over the tree ! The tree shook again as the Allosaurus rammed with it’s body again, frantically Rebecca dropped to the floor and began crawling towards the opening of the hole as the tree shook from the Allosaurus ramming it for the third time. Just as Rebecca reached the opening of the hole, the Allosaurus’s face appeared right in front of her, Rebecca screamed and backed up into the hole as fast as she could as the Allosaurus attempted to push its head inside again, making it to the end just out of the predators reach by milliseconds. Unsatisfied with it’s second failed attempt at snagging the terrified reporter, the Allosaurus began to force itself even further but was unable to make further leeway, the creature retreated and went back to it’s attempt at toppling the tree but Rebecca wasn’t falling for it this time, the tree was too big, too sturdy for even a creature of it’s size to push over but she wondered if it was aware of it and was simply goading her into coming out of the hole where it would snap her up . A thunderous slam reverberated throughout the tree and the temptation to run for the opening was overpowering but Rebecca stayed put , curling up in a fetal position and placing her head in between her thighs .  
The Allosaurus slammed against the tree, once… twice…. A third time , then it stopped . Rebecca heard the sound of footsteps moving away from where she was , is it giving up ? she thought to herself, had the beast decided that catching the reporter was too much of an effort for too small a reward ?  
Rebecca wasn’t going to take a chance, she held her position , waiting, hearing for any tell tale signs from the surface above. After about 15 minutes , she began to lift her head and looked up at the the entrance, sunlight flooded in as the sound of chirping birds started up .  
It’s gone, Rebecca thought as she uncurled herself, fighting through the numbness in her legs to stand up, she peeked out of the hole taking in the surroundings, no sign of the Allosaurus anywhere, she started to pull herself out of the whole when it burst out from the trees to her right ,moving so quickly that it almost seemed to have materialized out of thin air . Had Rebecca reacted a second slower she probably would have been lacking a head at this point but as it was she managed to drop herself back into the hole as the predator’s jaws grazed by a mere inch from her scalp , she looked to see the predator looking in at her again, it’s greenish yellow reptilian eye brimming with a primal intelligence. Rebecca sighed as she leaned against the pit’s wall, she wasn’t going anywhere for a while.


End file.
